


Pick up the pieces

by Trixyaasgawd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Chicago, Coffee Shop, College, College AU, F/F, Friends share an apartment, Harassment, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixyaasgawd/pseuds/Trixyaasgawd
Summary: Trixie is going to college in Chicago..





	1. Rainy Days and Red Lipstick

Trixie was sitting on the bus on her way home. On earphones she was listening to Fleetwood Mac and starring outside the window to see the rain clashing to the window glass. It was almost autumn and Trixie was already dreaming about summer again. Trixie sighed. She was exhausted from work and wanted nothing more than to get into bed. Her feet hurt and her hair was flat from the rain. The bus stopped and a few people entered the vehicle. Trixie looked around for a second and realized that the bus was pretty crowded by now, a few people didn't even had a seat. As she spotted a pregnant woman with a toddler, she smiled at her and offered her the seat. The woman smiled thankfully and took the seat. Now it was Trixies turn to stand but she didn't really mind. She was holding on to one of the metal poles as the bus took a sharp turn and Trixie slid on the wet floor and bumped into a girl who sat on the outer seat. 'Oh, are you alright?' the girl asked. Trixie took a shaky breath and nodded. She tuned around to look at the girl who she almost had knocked over and blushed immediately. The girl had blond hair, cut into a short bob and was wearing a red trenchcoat. Her makeup was beautiful Trixie thought. Her eyes were framed in dark shadow and her lips were red. 'You wanna take a seat?' The girl asked and slid over to the window seat, Trixie hadn't realized was empty, and padded on the now empty seat. Trixie nodded again. 'Thank you.' She smiled shy at the girl. 'Sorry for bumping into you.' 'Oh that's alright.' the girl said. 'I don't mind getting bumped into by a pretty girl, especially when she looks like a life sized barbie.' She smiled and Trixie was sure her blush was getting more pink than it already was. 'I'm Trixie by the way. Trixie said, extending her hand a little.' 'Trixie.' The girl said, rolling the r's while she shook her hand. 'That name fits you.' She smiled again. 'I'm Katya. Well actually Yekaterina. Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you can just call me Katya.' Trixie looked at the girl with big eyes. 'That's a pretty name. And complicated actually. ?' Katya laughed. 'I guess.' 'Is it Italian or what?' Trixie asked. 'No, Russian.' Katya said with a proud smile. 'My parents are from Russia, but I'm born here. Well not actually here in Chicago but in Boston.' 'You speak Russian then?' Trixie asked, her eyes still big. Katya nodded. 'That's so cool. I only speak English and well my french is pretty bad so let's just say I only speak English.'  
'Oh, I speak french too.' Katya said with a grin. The bus stopped and Trixie almost bumped into Katya again. A blush creeping over her cheeks again. 'That's my stop.' she said rushed. 'Oh, ok. It was nice talking to you Trixie.' Trixie smiled at her. 'You too.' Then she hurried to the exit and jumped out of the bus. She was just standing there in the middle of the streets, rain flattening her hair even more when she realized that she just met a really nice girl who could become a potential friend and she didn't even got her number.

Trixie took the last step before standing in front of the white apartment door. She didn't even had the motivation to search her handbag for the key, so she knocked, hoping someone would hear her. A tall girl with long dark hair opened the door and Trixie stumbled into the small apartment. 'Hey gurl.' she said. 'Hey Trixie.' the girl said. 'You look busted.' 'I know Shea, thank you for noticing.' Shea just laughed. 'Rough day?' Trixie just nodded. I'm gonna take a shower and probably gonna go to bed after that. Shea nodded. 'Kim is coming over in like 15 minutes, she's bringing food. You wanna eat with us?' 'I don't know yet, Trixie smiled tired at her friend and walked over to the only bathroom in the apartment.  
A good twenty minutes later Trixie was sitting on the small kitchen table, wearing a pink oversized T-Shirt and fluffy socks, her wet hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Kim and Shea sat next to her. The small table was filled with burger boxes, fries and chinese food. 'I didn't know what you guys wanted so I bought alternatives.' Kim said with a shrug when she arrived at the apartment. Trixie was nibbling on a french fry while Kim and Shea discussed the upcoming event. College. All three of them were about to start college soon. Majoring in costume design. Shea who grew up in Chicago was lucky enough to rent a cheap apartment so Trixie could come over to Chicago even before college started to get a job and to escape her family. The same for Kim who lived in a small town right next to Chicago and just wanted to move out and get a job before college. Trixie was glad she had Shea and Kim. Both were her best friends and she was glad that Shea helped her to get out of that little cow town she grew up in. She was staying in Chicago for about a month now. Kim would be officially moving in in the upcoming weeks. 'So do have you any plans for the weekend Trixie?' Kim asked, before taking a bite from her burger. Trixie shook her head. 'Nope.' 'You should come with us Trix. Shea slapped Trixies arm in excitement. 'This club is gonna be filled with college or future college students. We could make friends and stuff.' Kim nodded, sharing Sheas excitement. 'We'll see. I'm gonna go to bed now.' Trixie said getting up and wandering off to her room. 'Don't forget to brush your teeth.' Kim called behind her. 'Shut up bitch.' Trixie laughed and shut the door behind her. She quickly fell asleep and dreamed of a certain blonde girl.


	2. Coffee and Cocktails

The next morning Trixie woke up twenty minutes before her alarm would go off. She cursed herself for waking up too early but decided to just get up. She hopped out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen to make some coffee. While the machine buzzed for a few minutes she went to brush her teeth and layed out some clothes to wear. Then she headed back to the kitchen to find a sleepy Shea on one of the bar stools with two cups of coffee in front of her. 'I already put sugar, milk and honey in it.' She said while pushing the pink Barbie cup towards Trixie. 'Thanks. Did I wake you?' Trixie asked. Shea slightly shook her head while taking a sip of her coffee. 'I guess I just woke up early like you.' Trixie just nodded. They drank their coffee in silence. After Shea put her empty cup in the sink she trotted back into her room, talking about a project she had to finish before work Trixie hopped of her bar stool and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She kinda' liked it, having a bit more time in the morning and not having to rush herself before work. She used her favourite honey scented shower gel and washed her face with her organic rose wash. Since she already washed her hair the night before the shower didn't take too long and Shea still had warm water after her. Back in her room, Trixie applied her makeup and put on her clothes. She blow dried her blonde hair and curled it into a beach wavey look. She pinned the side section with a light blue bow pin which matched her light blue eye shadow. Her outfit was a simple long sleeved crop top, white with emojis. Over that she wore a blue denim overall and pink converse. After twirling in front of her mirror for a bit she decided to walk to work instead of taking the bus today. It wasn't raining today and she wanted to explore the city a bit more. She grabbed her purse and a pink raincoat and left. The air was fresh and smelled like the end of summer, also a bit like cars and streets. After fifteen minutes of walking she found a starbucks that she didn't knew existed on the bock she walked by. She made a quick stop to get her second cup of coffee for the day. When she left, her phone buzzed in her purse. She quickly grabbed it and read the new message. 

KimChi:

Hey gurl

Trixie:

Hey. What's up?

KimChi:

Dunno, turn around

 

Trixie turned around, confused about the message from her friend, but when she saw someone waving at her from the other side of the street she smiled and waved back. Kim was crossing the street to meet Trixie. 'Hey, What's up?' 'What's up? Kim what are you doing here? It's so early.' 'I'm heading to my new job.' Kim nodded in the direction of the starbucks Trixie had just left. 'Your new job?' Trixie raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah, didn't Shea told you about this?' Trixie shook her head. 'That bitch just talked about some project this morning.' Kim shrugged. 'Well I told Shea yesterday that I'll be working here from now on. I'm your new starbucks barista, gurl.' She made a pose that made Trixie laugh her screeching laugh. 'Also, I'll be moving in with you guys next week. It's easier to get to work from your apartment then having to get up at fucking six o'clock and driving twenty minutes with the bus.' Trixie just smiled. 'I can't wait for you to move in.' She hugged Kim before realizing that she needed to be at work in fifteen minutes. She waved at Kim and walked town the busy streets.   
She arrived right on time at the MAC Store where she worked for two weeks now. She greeted Aquaria, her coworker who will also start college in autumn and started her day at work.  
The day went by quickly. Only having a few customers, Trixie was glad to end her day in less pain then the day before. Still, she decided to take the bus back. One of the reasons, a hope to see a blonde girl with red lipstick..  
The bus was crowded and Trixie found the last empty seat next to a girl about her age. She was looking outside the window and ignored Trixie the entire bus ride. But no blonde girl with red lipstick was on the bus today. When the bus stopped at Trixies block, she took an extra look around, but no Katya. She hopped off the bus and walked the last few minutes home.  
When she opened the door to the apartment nobody was home yet. Trixie decided to order a pizza and made herself comfortable on the couch, checking her social media. On Instagram she liked a few photos before typing in a name into the search bar..  
Katya..   
Cursing herself for not remembering any parts of Katyas last name she gave up. Turning on the TV and waiting for her pizza. An hour later Trixie ate half the pizza, left the rest on the counter for Shea and headed to bed.

 

The next day was a Saturday. Trixie only had to work for a few hours and when she came back home at four pm she found Shea and Kim in the living room watching Project Runway on Netlix. A few boxes were laying around the room with the name Kim Chi written on them. Trixie let herself fall onto the couch. 'You bitches couldn't wait for me?' She asked, eyes fixed on the laptop screen. 'No gurl.' Kim said and Shea just hushed them. They watched the show for a while until Kims phone started ringing. She paused Netflix, ignored her complaining friends and took the call in the next room. 'Soo.' Trixie said. 'Kim's gonna move in next week huh.' Shea nodded. 'It'll be so much fun.' 'Yeah.' Trixie smiled. She couldn't believe that she was living with her best friend and soon best friends in a great city. She was happy. She unlocked her phone and opened the Instagram app. The name Katya still in the search bar. Trixie deleted the letters but Shea already glanced at the phone. 'who's Kat, Katya?' she asked. Trixie blushed. 'Nobody.' 'your blushing sweetheart.' Shea teased. 'Well, have you ever heard of privacy Miss Coulee?' Shea just shook her head. 'Now, tell me Mattel.' Trixie rolled her eyes. 'I've met her on the bus the other day and I was just looking if she had Insta.' 'Like you do.' Shea added. 'Yes Coulee, as yu do. remember that one girl? What's her name Tiffany?' 'Trinity.' Shea corrected her, a light blush creeping up her face. Trixie just smirked at her and put her phone back on the little living room table.   
'What time is it?' She asked, breaking the silence. 'Like six pm something'. 'Fuck.' Shea jumped off from the couch. 'We need to get ready.' 'For what?' Trixie asked. Stretching her arms on the couch. 'The party. The one I've told you about.' 'Ok. I think I'm gonna come with you guys.' Trixie said with a second to think. Then she nodded affirmingly to herself and got up. 'Kim.' Shea yelled. 'Party.' The door to Sheas room opened and Kims face appeared in the crack. She mouthed a unmistakably OMG and started getting her makeup out of her bag while talking to somebody on the phone. Trixie went to her room to pick out an outfit and lend some eye shadow to Shea who got ready in Trixies room while Kim was still talking on the phone. She ended the call just before Shea finished her eyes. Trixie by then already picked out her outfit and just touched up her makeup. She didn't feel like getting into full Glamazonian mode today. Kim was already half finished with her face as she entered Trixies room with her dress in one hand. 'Sorry, that was my mom.' She apologized and layed out her dress on Trixies bed. 'You can get your makeup ready Shea.' Shea jumped off and run off to her room and her makeup supplies. 'How's your mom Kim?' Trixie asked, touching up her mascara. 'Good.' She is a bit sad I'm leaving home I guess.' Trixie nodded. 'I can imagine.' 'Oh well.' Kim just said. Then both girls finished their looks in silence.  
Half an hour later the girls were standing outside the building waiting for their Uber to pick them up. 

The club was crowded. The music was loud and pink and blue lights were flashing through the club. Shea immediately started dancing while Kim and Trixie headed to the bar. Kim pulled out her phone and started checking her social medias while Trixie ordered drinks. The cocktails were all virgins since the age limit for the club was only 18. Trixie ordered three Club night specials, bright orange drinks with a blue sugared rim and a neon straw. She pushed two drinks to Kim, who always kept an eye of either drinks, jackets or bags or all three of the above. Kim didn't really liked to dance, she rather showed off her makeup and costumes which were all made by her. Trixie took the first sip and raised her eyebrows just seconds later. The drink tasted like orange and marshmallows, the weirdest combination she'd ever tasted. But it wasn't bad. For a while she was watching Shea showing off her moves when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly, starring into the face of a boy, a few years older than her. He had dark hair and grinned at her like a stupid birthday clown. "Umh, hello?" she said. "Hi gorgeous.", he smirked and Trixie felt nauseous which was probably also because of the sugar in her drink but also the smirk that made her want to vomit. "Can I buy you another drink babe?" Trixie shook her head. "No, and stop calling me babe!" She wanted to turn around but he grabbed her arm. "Why you gotta be so bitchy babe? I offered you a drink!" Trixies shook his hand off her arm and jumped of her seat. "Leave me now!" she yelled. She looked around to see that Kim wasn't there to help her so she stumbled off into the dancing crowds. She found the backdoor, turned around quickly to see if he was following her, but he didn't, so she pushed the door open and welcomed the fresh air. Just now she realized she was shaking, so she was leaning against the cold, red brick wall beside her. "Hey, are you alright?" Trixie jumped off the wall to turn around to see who was standing behind her. She hadn't noticed that a girl followed her outside. A girl with a blonde bob and red lipstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hello on Tumblr @trixyaasgawd


End file.
